Elektra Ovirowa
was a soldier in the Mars Army and a veteran of the Titan War. She was in a relationship with Vincent Volaju and tried to save him from his insanity.Cowboy Bebop: Knockin' on Heaven's Door Biography Ovirowa joined the Army and met Volaju during the Titan conflict. She entered a relationship with him, however, when the experiment to which he was subjected claimed his sanity, he seemed to lose his memory, including of her. Unbeknownst to her, Volaju gave her the same vaccine he was given. In 2071, Ovirowa worked for a Colonel in charge of Cherious Medical. After Volaju's attack on an Alba City highway, the colonel ordered all evidence of the nano-machines eliminated, including killing Volaju and Mendelo al-Hedia. Ovirowa was now in conflict, and had to proceed carefully. Going to Moroccan Street to find al-Hedia, she spoke to her contacts but couldn't find the doctor. However, she did take note of Spike Spiegel, a suspicious-looking man on the street. Later, she reported her findings to the Colonel and, on the way back, found Spike again masquerading as one of the cleaning staff. She tried to capture him, but, instead, he got away and left a listening device in her jacket. Eventually, her agents spotted Volaju heading to the train station. She broke protocol and went after him herself, catching up to just barely make it on the same train he boarded. She made her way toward the other side to find both him and Spike in a standoff. She survived both a bullet to the arm and a small dose of the nano-machine virus that Volaju set off, which shocked her. She then realized she had the vaccine, too, and asked Steve to verify it for her. However, because she was already under surveillance, the Colonel found out and had her imprisoned. Spike was already captured and in the next cell. After a chat, they planned their escape and successfully forced Harris to open the cell. Ovirowa led Spike to where her blood was still available. Steve helped her locate it, apologized, and gave her the best route to escape the facility. She later teamed up with the crew of the Bebop to put an end to Vincent's intent to destroy the population of Mars. They figured out that Volaju intended to spread the nano-machines via explosion of the floats in the Halloween parade. Their plan was to use her blood samples to make more of the vaccine to spread over Alba City. She went with Jet Black to procure pilots and aircraft to spread the vaccine over the parade. Then, she went into the crowds to find Volaju, apparently dressed as a witch. She spotted lights in the big metal tower flicker, and realized that's where he was. She found him about to execute Spike, and called out to him. With their guns trained on each other, she had to choose whether he would remember her that time or shoot. She fired, but he hesitated. Before he died, he said he remembered her and their love for one another, and she cried for him. Background She is visually inspired by Gina Gershon. Gallery Ovirowa reporting to colonel.jpg Ozccowboy-bebop-knockin-on-heavens-door-2011-release-mkv snapshot 00-43-41 2012-04-04 03-02-531.jpg Ozccowboy-bebop-knockin-on-heavens-door-2011-release-mkv snapshot 00-42-21 2012-04-04 02-58-521.jpg Sportbil2uq8.3200.jpg Sportbil1fo6.8769.jpg Sportbil3ag5.4511.jpg Elektra shocked she is immune.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Knockin' On Heaven's Door Characters Category:Females Category:Minor Characters